Rising To The Top
by barla
Summary: "I don't give a damn about popularity or being perfect. I am better being a nobody and no one is going to change that, not even you, Lydia Martin. Because being a nobody, no one looks up to you. No one idols you. That way, you don't disappoint them anymore when you majorly screw up. I don't need any more disappointment because my life is nothing but disappointment and anger."
1. Summary

**Summary: Andrew (Andy) Miles never had an easy life to begin with. His father got sent to jail for three years, when Andy was only eight years old, the same time his mother shut down and for her drug addiction to get worse. When his father came back from jail, the abuse got even more worse. He practically raised his sister on his own, when he was twelve as his mother was in no condition to take care of her. The Mile's are a poor family and live in a beat up trailer house, which Andy pays monthly. Andy works late at night to get the money, to barely pay their crap of a house, food, bills, and clothes. Sometimes, even that wasn't enough, and he had to take drastic measures by stealing. Andy is a nobody in Beacon Hills, and he likes to keep it that way. His grades can rival Lydia Martin, but he is a huge trouble-maker. He get's angry when anyone makes fun of his family or his only friends, Erica Reyes and Isaac Lahey. His whole life is a complete mess and he just wants it to get better. Suddenly someone offers him a offer that could change his life for the better or worse. Nothing comes for free, and this offer might even cost him his own life. Then why did he said yes, to the one and only, Derek Hale?**

**(Starts at the beginning of Season 2 of Teen Wolf)**

_**I do not own Teen wolf and all this belongs to the people who created Teen Wolf. I only own my OC's and their plot lines.**_


	2. Prologue

**3rd POV**

****The cold night hung in the night, signaling the start of winter in Beacon Hills. The stars glitter and dazzle in the dark night. The moon shining bright, as the light brighten in the darkness. A teen boy, hid behind by a pair of cars in the parking lot of the super market. He was wearing a pair of faded, torn-up old jeans, a dirty plain old shirt with a baggy, faded red hoodie, a black beanie, a empty backpack on his back, and a pair of dirty, worn-out converses. He looks to be sixteen years old, about 6'4 tall. He has light tan skin, medium length brown hair, the tips of the hair touching the top of his ears. He has russet-brown eyes and he was clearly fit, by how his muscles show through his clothes. He was fit as an athlete.

The teenager duck down behind the cars, as a lady in her mid-twenties rolls a cart-full of grocery bags. The teenager flipped his hood up and sneakily started to walk towards the lady, hiding in the shadows. The lady shivered from the cold, as she dug through her purse for her car keys. She quickly took them out, set her cart behind a blue SUV, and power-walked to the driver seat, so she can pop open the trunk. The teenager took that as his moment. He sprinted towards the shopping cart, quickly grabbed two grocery bags filled with food, and quickly sprinted away. He ignore the lady out-rage shouts and kept running.

He ran away from the parking lot, running behind the store, and into an empty street, where there was only the woods surrounding the street. The teenager change from his sprint to a slow jog. He gave out a victory chuckle, as he walked backwards, flipping his hood down. He turned back around and place the grocery bags in his empty backpack. Zipping up his backpack, putting the backpack on both of his shoulder, and walking down the street. The teenager looked up at the sky, as it starts to drizzle a bit. He shoved his hands in his pockets, as he shivered, freezing.

Its all good and quiet for a couple of minutes, before the sounds of police sirens ringed in the air. The teenager looked over his shoulder and cursed himself for not just running home, as he saw the flash of red and blue from a police cruiser. He quickly flipped on his his hoodie and sprinted down the street. His breaths came out in puff of smoke, as he breathed in the cold air, burning his throat. He will look over his shoulder, every once in a while, the police cruiser inching closer by the second. The teenager turned a sharp turn, sound of squealing tires screeched on the road. The teenager quickly ran to the park, hoping there, he could outrun them. He ran down a hill, as the cruiser stopped in the parking lot and two deputy's jumped out from the cars, chasing after the teen.

"Stop!" Shouted one of the deputy's, but the teenager just kept on running.

The teen tighten the straps on his backpack, as the drizzle change into a hard sprinkle. He jumped over a park table, feet first as he place his hands under him, on the table, kicking his feet up, and landing gracefully back on his feet on the other side. He kept on running, going to the play-ground. He quickly climbed inside a cylinder slide, going to the top. The first deputy got inside the slide smoothly, but the second deputy wasn't so lucky and got stuck mid-way. The teenager hop at the top outside of the slide, and slid down, right before the first deputy could grab him. He landed carefully back on his feet and kept running. The first deputy was already chasing after him, leaving his partner, who is still stuck in the slide. The teenager ran around a duck spring rider, running to the kids swing set.

"Stop!" The first deputy yelled at the teen.

The teen ignore him, grabbed a swing in each of his hands and threw it back to the deputy. The deputy was lucky to grab one, but he wasn't quick enough to catch the other one, as the swing hit the deputy in the head, knocking him to the ground. The teen smirked under his hood, and front flip over a park bench, running away. He ran away from the park, to the street. He didn't stop running. He passed a gas station, a video store, a fast-food restaurant, and he didn't stop running. It was pouring by now and the teen was pretty sure he was going to get a cold in the morning. He finally stopped running in an alley.

The teen leaned his shoulder against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He ran about 5-7 miles. All of a sudden, three police cruisers came out of no-where, shining their headlights at the teen. He widen his eyes, turned around, and sprinted down the alley. He stumble at first, but soon found his footing, sprinting away from the police. All of the deputy's jumped out from their cars and chase after the teen. The teen knock down trash cans, but the deputy's just easily dodge them. The teen jumped on a wire fence and quickly try to climb over it. But, sadly for him, two deputy's manage to grab him and pulled him off the fence, to the ground face first. The teen was restrained on the ground, as he struggle against the deputy's hold. They took away his backpack and check him for any weapons. They deputy's quickly handcuffed him, the metal cuffs cutting his skin tightly behind his back. They hauled the teen back on his feet, holding tightly on each of his arms so he won't run off. They stop in front of the cruisers, the light shining brightly on them. Sheriff Stilinski walked towards the two deputy's and the handcuffed teen, his hands on his hips. Wrinkles showed on his forehead and exhaustion was evident in his eyes.

"Take down his hood," Stilinski order the deputy's.

One of the deputy's roughly pulled down the hood. Stilinski sighed.

"God dammit! Andrew, again?!"

"Hey Sheriff Stilinski," Andrew smirked.

Stilinski rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand, closing his eyes tightly.

"Put him in my car. I'll take care of him. The rest of you, go back to the crime scene at the Hale house."

The deputy's roughly dragged him to the Sheriff's cruiser, pushing Andrew in the car, slamming the door shut. Andrew closed his eyes and slammed his forehead at the cold window, in anger and defeat.  
**  
I know it isn't much but I've been planning this for ages and I can't wait for you guys to read what I have stored for you! I just think that Lydia need some love after all the shit that has happened to her! Please vote or follow or even both! Thx!**


	3. Chapter 1: The Bite

**Andrew POV**

I'm sitting in a chair, my wrists handcuffed behind me, as I sit quietly in the Sheriff office. I'm soaked to the bone, shivering. I've taken off my hoodie, shoes, socks, and my beanie, as I happily embrace a warm blanket that they gave me. I stare straight ahead, as Sheriff Stilinski tiredly sat in his chair. They already taken my fingerprints, my mug shots, hold me in a cell, and called Bill. I'm sitting here, as I wait for Bill to finish with the papers.

"Andrew, what the hell were you doing? You can't keep doing this you, know? One more, they are gonna have to sent you to Juvy! I have been looking out for you here because I know you are a good kid. And I hate to sent you to Juvy," Sheriff Stilinski lectured me.

I hung my head, looking down at my lap, and avoiding his disappointing gaze. He doesn't get it. I have no choice. My baby sister is practically starving from the little of amount of food we have in our trailer and I didn't have the money to get the food.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly, showing off the stress wrinkles on his forehead.

"I don't think you understand the situation here. I understand you're sorry, you keep apologizing to me after you keep on getting arrested but you gotta understand that you need to stop this. You're ass is very lucky that the person you stole from, dropped the charges. You keep this up, the next person you steal is not gonna be so nice about it."

I didn't say anything, just stayed quiet. I heard Sheriff Stilinski shuffle through something but I didn't dare look up. He plopped something on his desk but I kept my eyes glued to the floor.

"What I don't understand, is why you keep stealing food? I get it if you stole it once but you keep on stealing people's food repeatedly, almost like a pattern. Food is the only thing you have been stealing," Sheriff Stilinski questioned me, looking at me with calculating eyes.

I kept a poker face, keeping my face emotionless. But in the inside, I was freaking out. My heart hammered through my chest in nervousness, that I could hear it pound through my ears. He can't figure it out. He can't possibly know that my parents are abusers, drug addict, and that I am force to get a job. Because if he does, then he might put my baby sister and I in an orphanage, and could separate us. I can't lose her, she's the only family I have. I need her as much as she needs me. I stayed quiet and kept my face hard.

"I wanted a late night snack," I told him, keeping my face hard.

"So you decided to steal from somebody, in the middle of the night?!" He asked me incredulously.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

He pointed a finger at me, getting mad, opening his mouth to argue at me when his office door was open by one of his deputy's.

"Sir, you are needed at the crime scene at the Hale house again," the deputy told him.

Sheriff Stilinski dropped his finger, sighing before he got up. He wrapped his belt of guns around his waist, before the Sheriff came behind me, taking the cuffs off of my wrists. I rubbed my wrist, as the the cuffs were digging through my skin painfully. I looked up at Sheriff Stilinski, who motioned me to get up.

"We are not done talking about this," he told me, as he handed all my stuff back to me.

Sheriff Stilinski gave me one more look, before leaving and following the deputy. I quickly put on my still wet clothes and slowly walked up to Bill. I got my looks from my mom not my dad, thank god. He has salt and pepper buzzed cut hair, beady black eyes, a beer gut, and a permanent ugly smirk on his face. Everytime I look at him, he just makes my blood boil, wanting to punch him in the face for making my life hell. I clenched my jaw as I slowly walked up to him. I could practically smell the alcohol on him. He reeks of it. Bill gave me fake, tight smile but I can see the anger in his eyes. Bill Miles, grabbed me by my arm and tugged me roughly to his side, the smile still on his face.

"You are gonna get it now, boy," Bill whispered in my ear, with a malicious tone.

I stiffened, when his grip tighten painfully on my arm, knowing that it is going to bruise. Bill finished the papers and he aggressively dragged me to his old dark red 1969 Boss car. Shoving me inside, slamming the door shut, we sat there in silence in the car. The whole ride back home was silent and tense. That was never a good sign. Bill drove to the trailer park, going way back to where our trailer is at, far away from everybody else. Our trailer gotta be the worst one out of the rest here in the park. It's all beat up, dirty, and a need of a new paint. It is white with red lining. It's being hold up, by bricks underneath it. The windows are cracked and some of them are even duct-taped. The trailer is surrounded by the woods, far away from people. I was basically raised here. My childhood home. Bill parked the car in front of the trailer, cutting of the engine. It was quiet, as I prepare myself for the worst.

"You really done it now, you fucking idiot," Bill growled at me.

I didn't say anything, just stayed straight ahead, clenching my fists. Apparently, Bill didn't like that and he grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking it roughly so I am facing him. My nostril flared, as I looked at him angrily, breathing heavily but didn't do or say anything.

"You look at me when I am speaking to you, you little bastard," Bill sneered in my face, the stench of beer burning my nose.

With that, using his free hand, he backhanded me across my face, my head snapping to the side by the force. He then punched me across the cheek a couple times, splitting the skin and blood to ooze out. I could already feel my skin started to swell and bruise by the amount of hits I am getting. But Bill wasn't done. He grabbed the back of my neck and slammed my face against the dashboard, breaking my nose. I put my arms up to cover my face, as Bill repeatedly hit me again. Soon, the hits finally stopped. I slowly lowered my arms, glaring heavily at Bill, my breathing coming out ragged. I could feel blood droop down my nose, and I could taste the metallic flavor of pennies in my mouth. My face was numb, already feeling it bruising. I leaned back on the door, when Bill leaned forward threatening, a sneer in his face.

"You make a mistake like that ever again, I'll make sure that you are out for days," he threaten me.

"Won't happen again," I growled under my breath, my voice hoarse and strain in anger.

"You got that right," he said, slapping me on the face again.

I looked down at my shoes, as he left the car. I sat there for a couple of minutes before getting out of the car. I locked it, and slowly walked inside the trailer. I carefully opened the screen door and shutting it quietly behind me. The living room isn't much. Just a dirty, ugly brown carpet floor, a dirty old couch, a old wooden tv with a indoor television antenna on top, a worn-out coffee table with coloring paper, empty beer bottles, and cigarrattes buds littering it. The kitchen is connected with the living room. It was small, with just a small white refrigerator, microwave, and an oven.

I made my way to our closet size bathroom, knowing that Bill is already in his room with my mom. Shaking my head in disgust, I flipped the switch on. I sighed, as I looked at the damage Bill has done to my face. He broke my nose, which has a cut at the bridge of my nose. Blood ooze out of the cut and my nostrils. I have a black eye on my left eye, he splitted my right cheek, and I have a busted lip. I turned on the sink and watched as the faucet shook a bit before spluttering out water. I splashed my face, cleaning the blood off from my face. The water turned red, going down the drain. It stinged at first but you kinda get use to it. Turning off the sink, I dried my face with my jacket. I patched up my broken nose and splitted cheek with a butterfly bandage, so it could close up the cuts. There was nothing I could do about my busted lip and black eye. I stared at my face for couple minute before turning the light off, leaving the bathroom.

I quietly crept inside my bedroom that I share with my baby sister, Katherine Miles. She's only four year olds and I literally raised her when she was just a baby. My mom couldn't take care of her because of her state so I stepped up, be the big brother, and took care of her. She has auburn curly hair which she got from our grandmother from my mom side who I never met and russet brown eyes like me. She also has a severe asthma since she was a baby, because my mother smoked when she was pregnant with Katherine. Her small frame exaggerated the large mattress on the floor, as she sleeps with her teddy bear. Not even bothering to change out of my wet clothes, I kicked off my shoes, grabbed a blanket, pillow, and laid on the floor. I closed my eyes, my muscles relaxing. Right when I was about to fall asleep, I heard the bed move a bit.

"Andy?" I heard a small voice say in the dark.

Cracking one eye open, I saw my little sister sitting up in her bed, clutching the teddy bear with one hand while the other she rubbed cutely over her eyes. She gave out a adorable yawn causing me to smile.

"Go to sleep Kit-Kat," I told her softly, using her nickname that I have been using since she was a baby.

"Why are you home so late?" She asked me sleepy, ignoring my first comment.

"Late shift at work. Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep. Tomorrow we got school," I told her.

Katherine nodded her head, her eyes already drooping down. She got out of the mattress and snuggled to my side on the floor. She sucked on her thumb, closing her eyes, and soon she was snoring softly to sleep. I pulled the blanket over us, closing my eyes, falling asleep.

I snapped my eyes open when the alarm clock radio started to blare in my ears of a station that I really don't care about. Groaning, I slammed the alarm off. Slowly opening my eyes, I blinked the tiredness away from my eyes.

I read the alarm. 6:00 A.M.I looked down, when I felt Katherine shuffle in her sleep. She moved last night, her head now laying face-first on my chest and her legs up on the mattress. I smiled at the weird position she was sleeping. Slowly picking up her head, placing the pillow under her head, I got up and left the room, trying not to wake her up.

On the way, I grabbed my towel and some clothes. Yawning, I turned the shower on and took a quick shower. After wiping away the grime from my last night chase from the cops, I turned off the water, wrapping the towel around my waist. I wiped the fog from the mirror, staring at my reflection. My brown wet hair, stick to my forehead. My russet-brown eyes roamed over my injuries. My black eye turned into a ugly purple color, my busted lip now has a scab over it, my broken nose still hurts, and my split cheek sting under the water. Erica, one of my very few friends here, told me that I have body that can beat Taylor Lautner or whatever his name is in that vampire movie. I guess doing parkour by chasing away from the law pays off. My bicep has a bruise handprint, were Bill grabbed me back in the station. I also have other bruises where Bill punched me but they weren't that big of a deal. I glared angrily at the mirror, gripping tightly at the side of the sink.

Bowing my head down, I sighed. I turned on the sink and brushed my teeth. I changed my bandage on my cheek and nose. I changed into some battered, dirty jeans, my old hiking boots, and a worn out white long-sleeve shirt that show off my muscles. Throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper, I walked up to Katherine and shook her gently awake.

"Kit-Kat, wake up. C'mon, get up," I told her gently.

She slowly opened her eye, smiling when she saw me. I smiled as she slowly sat up, her hair all crazy.

"Morning," I chuckled.

"Morning," she yawned sleepily, snuggling her teddy bear to her side and her eyes slowly drooping down.

I chuckled as I selected her clothes out for her.

"No, that shirt doesn't go with those shoes," she whined at me.

I raised my hands up in the air playfully.

"Sorry, I'm no Ralph Lauren," I joked at her, as I picked the shirt that she says that match.

She giggled as she shoved me out of the room. It was pretty funny for a little girl struggling to push a big guy like me. So I let her push me and slam the door on my face. Shaking my head, I walked to the kitchen to find anything to eat for breakfast. I opened the fridge only for me to sigh, as I saw that the power is off in the fridge. Closing my eyes, I remember that I was a bit behind on paying the electric bill. Slamming the fridge shut, I shuffled through the cabinets which were practically empty. Lucky for me, I found a bag of slice bread. Making two peanut-butter and grape jelly, I scarfed down on my sandwich, the other for Katherine. I then made some grilled cheese for lunch, as I don't have the money to buy lunch at school.

As I placed our lunch in a paper bag, I watched happily as Katherine skipped inside the kitchen. I lifted her up in the air, causing her to go into fits of giggles, as I set her down on the kitchen counter. I gave her the peanut-butter and grape jelly sandwich, which she happily chewed.

"Hey Andy, what happen to your face? Did you get hurt?" Katherine asked me in her tiny voice, tilting her head to the side as she looked at me in worry.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't worry Kit-Kat. You know how clumsy I am," I lied to her.

Katherine doesn't know about our parents being abusers and I like to keep it that way. She is way too young to know about that. It's bad enough that our parents drink and smoke in front of her, I can't scare her when she knows that our parents hits me. I would rather get beat everyday than for Bill to lay a finger on Katherine. I will protect her, no matter what it takes, no matter how bad the consequences are. Katherine smiled at me, poking my side.

"You're so clumsy Andy," she giggled at me.

"Oh you thinks that's funny, huh," I told her playfully as I start tickle her sides.

Katherine started to laugh uncontrollably. Her childish laughter is so contagious, that I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Shut the hell up!" A gruff voice said, causing me to stop tickling Katherine.

I looked up and pale when I saw Bill awake, already drinking a bottle of beer. I pulled Katherine off the counter and pushed her behind me protectively, as she hid behind my legs. Bill took a long swig before pointing at me, swaying a bit.

"Shouldn't your ass be in school already?" Bill slurred at me as I covered my sister ears so she won't hear the argument.

"Shouldn't your ass be sober already?" I retorted back angrily.

Bill took a threatening step towards me but I stood my ground, standing protectively in front of Katherine. Bill beady eyes looked at me for a moment, analyzing me. Bill snorted, taking another swig from his bottle. I watched angrily as Bill stumble back to his room, too drunk to even hit me or say anything back at me. When I heard the door close, I look down at Katherine.

"Go get your coat and backpack before we are late for school," I told her.

Katherine nodded her head, her curls bouncing around before going back to her room to get her stuff. Running a hand through my hair, I put on a grey hoodie with a faded brown Levi coat over it. Grabbing my backpack and stuffing my lunch bag, I turned around and saw Katherine sitting on the couch, with her untied shoes. Chuckling, I knelt next to her and showed her how to tie her shoes. Stuffing her lunch in her Hello Kitty backpack, I held her tiny hand in mine and walked out of the trailer. A bark made us look to the side.

"Buster!" Katherine whispered yelled at the dog, as she let go of my hand and wrap her arms around the full grown Boxer.

Buster just nuzzled his snout on Katherine face, causing her to giggle a bit. I scratched Buster behind his ears, chuckling as his hind leg started to shake and his tail to waggle. I found Buster when he was just a puppy when I was roaming around the woods. I hid him from my parents and took care of him. Buster is a very smart and protective dog, especially with Katherine. He growls at anyone who comes close to her or barks at them when they even touch her. My parents doesn't know about Buster and I like to keep it that way.

"Say goodbye to Buster Kit-Kat, we gotta go to school," I told her.

"Bye Buster," she whispered in his ear before coming back to me, holding my hand.

Buster went back to his hiding place, that only Katherine and I know where it is at. The sun is just barely rising, still a little dark. I could feel Katherine shivering a bit from the cold, standing closer to me for warmth. We walked out of the trailer park and follow the dirt path that lead us to the road.

"Andy, why was daddy mad this morning?" Katherine asked me, looking up at me innocently.

I breathed out deeply, causing a puff of vapor to form in front of me.

"Because he has a headache and wasn't feeling to good," I told her.

It wasn't a total lie. I just stretch out the truth, that Bill was just drunk in the morning. Katherine nodded her head, accepting the answer.

"Now come on, smile for me," I told her playfully, as I lifted her up in my arms, twirled her around before I rested her on my shoulders.

Katherine smiled toothily, showing her one missing front teeth, as she giggled loudly. She played with my hair as I held tightly on her little legs so she won't fall or anything. She even mess with me, by flipping the hood over my eyes or covering my sight using her petite hands. Soon, we were at her school, a few kids already here early in the morning. I crouched down on one knee as Katherine slid down off my back and onto her feet. I made Katherine face me, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Ok, got your homework?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Lunch?"

She nodded again.

"Inhaler?"

She nodded again.

"Remember number and the High School phone number so that you can call me for any emergency?"

She nodded.

"Good," I told her as I fixed her colorful beanie on her head, causing her to smile at me. "Now, go into class and show that Pre-K teacher how smart you really are. Show your classmates not to mess with a Miles, alright?"

"Yes, sir," she told me, saluting at me.

"Alright, love you and remember, you are staying over at and Erica. Call my from work for anything, all right? I'll be there," I told her seriously.

Katherine nodded her head, kissing my cheek that is not cut.

"Bye Andy! Love you!" I shouted over her shoulder as she ran inside the school building.

I waved good-bye, standing up. Once I made sure she went inside safely, I started walking to Beacon Hills High. I started walking a bit farther, making sure no one was around. After checking again, I flipped my hood on, tighten the strap of my backpack, and changed my walk into a full blown sprint. I sprinted down the road and took my usual shortcut to school, by going through the apartments.

I jumped and grabbed on the bars of the apartment gates, climbing it, and tossing myself at the other side. I kept on running, as my body sends out a chemical signal to my adrenal glands, activating my sympathetic system. Also known as adrenaline coursing through my veins, pumping my heart and contracting my muscles. I flipped over a hedge, rolling on my shoulder, shooting back on my feet, and went back to my run. I swerved around few people that are up this early, shouting out sorry when they yelled at me. I ducked under clothes that were being hanged outside. The cold air were burning my lungs, as I breath out evenly. The cold bit my face, leaving it numb from the low temperature.

I leaped over a 10-steps stairs, landing on my feet, and not breaking my run. Running up a set of stairs outside of the buildings, I sprinted on the 2nd floor before I slowed down my run a bit. I leaned on the metal rail, grabbed the staircase rail bars above me, and I hauled my entire body on the 3rd floor. Running, changing directions, and turning corners on the 3rd floor, I leaned on a rail, catching my breath. I rubbed my hands, to get friction, as I looked over the view. I could see the high school a mile or two from here. Gripping tightly on the rail, I jumped the outside of the rail, facing and still holding onto the rail. Jumping off, I quickly grabbed the 2nd floor rail. I back-flipped off the 2nd floor rail and landed gracefully on my feet, stumbling a bit. Shaking off the impact, I sprinted to school.

10-15 minutes later, I saw the Beacon Hills High School sign. I slowed my sprint into a jog. The school was already full with teeangers, as class was about to start in a couple of minutes. You got your usual jocks, nerds, goths, emo, glee, and the popular click. You know, your cliche high school. I smiled, when I spotted my blonde, frizzy hair friend, Erica Reyes, who was waving at me to catch my attention.

"Morning," I breathed out, as I caught the water bottle that Erica tossed at me.

"Morning. Ready for hell?" She asked me, as I chugged the water.

"Erica, I'm already in hell," I told her as we walked the steps to school.

I turned around when I felt someone looking at me. Turning my head, I scanned around. My eyes caught someone in the woods. I couldn't see much because of the distance but I can tell it was a male, tall, wearing all black, build, black hair, and staring right at me. I blinked and he was gone. I shook my head, searching for the guy but it was like he just disappeared out of thin air. Erica nudged me on my ribs.

"Andy, what are you looking at?" She asked me.

Shaking my head, I turned around and walked inside the school.

"Nothing. I thought- it's nothing," I told her, as I pulled my hood more over my head.

It was finally lunch as I sat tiredly at one of the many tables outside, Erica and Isaac sat in front of me. I grudgingly ate my now squished grilled cheese sandwich, drinking water from the same bottle from this morning. All day, I wore my hood up so nobody could see or question my beat up face or stay away from people so nobody can notice me. It worked so far but not to my friends. They notice me. They're the only people that notice me.

"Andy, you can't hide it from people forever, you know?" Isaac told me quietly, nibbling on his lunch.

"I've hidden stuff like this pretty well for, like, my whole life. I think I can hide it for a week or two," I told them, keeping my head low.

"H-How bad is it?" Erica stuttered nervously, looking at me in worry.

I sighed, closing my eyes, and debating in my head if I should show them or not. Making up my mind, I made sure no one was looking in our direction before I slowly lowered my hood. Erica took a sharp breath while Isaac just looked at me in sympathy and understanding on what I was going through. That's how I became friends with him so fast. He understands what I am going through because he deals the same thing as me with his dad. After a couple of seconds, I flipped my hood back on.

"Andrew, you gotta tell somebody about this. You can't keep hiding this forever. It's gonna get worse. I mean, look what has he done to your face!" Erica whispered to me.

I clenched my fists, looking down at the table.

"I can handle it Erica. I have worse before and you know it. You understand why I can't tell anyone, right?" I said the last part to Isaac.

He nodded his head slowly.

"Well, I still don't understand. So explain it to me again, Andy, why you are not going to police after your father is beating the crap out of you?" She asked me a bit furiously.

"Because I can't do that to Katherine!" I hissed at her.

Her face soften a bit, making me sigh.

"If I report this to the police, they are gonna sent us to an orphanage since we have no other family left to take us in. They could also separate us into different family and I might never see her again. I-I can't lose my baby sister, Erica. She's all I have. She need's me. And if that means getting hit everyday so I won't lose her, than I'll do it. I'll do anything to protect her," I explained to her, dropping my sandwich, losing my appetite. "Besides, the police would think I will be making it up because of my record and last night."

"You got arrested, didn't you," Erica said it more like a statement than a question.

I just shrugged sheepishly, making Erica roll her eyes at me.

"What was it this time?" Isaac asked me, a hint of smile in his face but he hid it so he won't face Erica scolding.

"We were running low on food," was my only response.

I am not proud on what I have to do but I have no choice.

"You know, I always need an extra hand in the cemetery. You want, you could work for a couple night shifts?" Isaac offered me.

I shook my head at him.

"No offense Isaac but you dad kinda creeps me out," I admitted.

He just shrugged, not denying it.

"Besides, it will feel like charity," I finished.

He shook his head at me.

"Don't see it like charity. Look at it, as a friend giving a friend a job. It pays good. You can help me dig using the machine tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Haven't you heard?" Erica asked me.

I shook my head no at them.

"You remember all those killings and everybody were saying that it was an animal attack or it was Derek Hale?" I nodded my head. "Well, it was actually Kate Argent."

I widen my eyes.

"Argent? Like, related to Allison Argent?"

"Her aunt to be precise. She was also the one that caused the Hale fire years ago. Killing almost everyone in the house," Isaac explained to me.

"People also say that she attacked Lydia and that's why she is in the hospital for a couple days. That bitch kinda deserve it," Erica whispered the last part harshly, taking a sip from her bottle of water.

"Wait, Lydia is in the hospital? What happened?" I asked them worriedly.

"Don't worry. You're childhood best friend is alive," Erica reassured me bitterly.

That's right people, Lydia and I used to be friends when we were little kids. It all started when we were little kids, back in Pre-K. I hadn't had lunch one day so little Lydia sat next to me and offered me some of her animal crackers. Another time was when some of the other kids was making fun of Lydia's strawberry blonde hair, calling her ginger. I remember pushing a kid to the floor and dumping sand on his head. From then on, we became best friends. She know almost everything about me as well I know everything about her. I know her better than Jackson or even her own parents. But things changed during middle school. That was also the time when I got abused even more and when Bill got arrested. People ignored me but not Lydia. She stayed by my side.

That was until we went to High School. People ignored me even more, when they heard that I have been arrested a couple times. Lydia just outright ignore my existence. She started to get popular and forgot all about me. She went to parties, I went to work. She shop for new clothes everyday, I steal them. She gets everybody's attention, I hide in the shadows. She lives a perfect life, I live in hell.

"She's not my friend," I growled at her.

"Right, she's your crush," Isaac teased me.

I glared at him but the heat on my cheeks failed me.

"Lydia Martin is just a girl who just waste her money that her parents give her. I am done with her and I don't have time to take care of a ," I told them seriously.

"Right," Erica drawled out, rolling her eyes.

Isaac laughed at us when I gave Erica a sarcastic look. Right before I can make sarcastic comment to them, a shadow loomed over me. I gritted my teeth when I heard a familiar arrogant laugh behind me.

"Well, if it isn't the town biggest freaks. Seizure girl, graveyard boy, and our little thief here. What the biggest freak show this is?" Ashton, the second douchebag in school, chuckled behind me with his jock friends.

Ashton Filler is the second asshole in this town. Jackson Whittemore being number one. He is you're cliche jock. Good at sports, horrible grades, popular, and rich. Erica and Isaac both looked down at their lunches, not looking up, and scared of Ashton and his crew. You could say that they harass us almost everyday.

"Leave my friends alone. Just fuck off, Filler," I snapped at him, my back facing him.

"Or what, freak?" Ashton hissed in my ear.

"Or you gonna regret it," I sneered at him.

"You threatening me, Miles?"

"So what if I am? I can kick your ass, easily."

I smirked when I heard Ashton group snicker behind him and I don't have to turn around to know that Ashton is fuming in anger. Erica and Isaac pleaded me with their eyes to let it go and to shut up before things get any more worse. I ignored them.

"You know what Miles, you're all talk. Just because your daddy got sent to jail and you got arrested by cops, you think your all badass."

"I don't think, I know I am badass. Besides, a stuff animal can be more badass than you. So, why don't you do me a huge favor and leave us the hell alone?" I told him, finally facing him.

Ashton face turned red real fast and soon, he grabbed me by the front of my Levi jacket, and jerk me up on my feet. As I hate to admit it, he's strong. And as I love to admit it, I'm stronger. I roughly pushed him off of me, causing him to fall onto the grass. Ashton scramble back on his feet and he tackled me to the ground. We wrestled on the grass as a group started to form around us, recording our fight. In the corner of my eye, I saw Erica try to come towards me but Isaac stopped her. I grunted, as I slammed Ashton back on the grass, me being on top. He struggled but I was stronger than him. I used my forearm to restrain him as I raised my fist, ready to punch him across the face.

"Andrew! Stop!" One of the teachers yelled at me, to stop.

I froze, my fist raised up in the air. I could feel my anger slowly leaving my system. My chest raised up and down, my breaths came out in short breaths. I looked around and saw everybody looking at me, either in horror or for me to go on and beat the living crap out of Ashton. Looking at them in disgust, I stood up, grabbed my backpack, and shoved people out of my way. I ignored everybody stares, the teacher shouting my name to come back, and gave my two friends an apologetic look. I just kept on walking. I was so focus on my thoughts, that I didn't see the same person that was looking at me in the morning at the front of the school, with a look of interest in his face.

Lucky for me, my punishment for fighting with Ashton, is an hour in detention. Un-lucky for me, I have to stay in room. I swear, something must've crawled up his ass long time ago and died because he seems to be on his cycle 24/7. He enjoys giving us detention, extra homework, or humiliate us in front of the classroom. And to put the icing on the cake, I am his favourite most hated student. Just because last year, I corrected him of a difficult chemistry formula that he didn't see his error, he believes I am a obnoxious kid and he has hated my guts ever since. Second on hate list, is Sheriff Stilinski kid, Stiles.

I sat at a stool, a lab table next to Stiles. I stared boredly at the clock, the ticking sound echoing in the class. My eyes moved from the clock to , who is grading and probably failing his students papers. My right eye twitched in annoyance, when Stiles repeatedly keeps on tapping his pencil on top of the table, for the past twenty minutes.

"Will you stop that?!" I hissed at him in annoyance, finally fed up.

Stiles jumped a foot in the air in shock that I even said a word. He almost fell off from his stool, if he hasn't steady himself by using the lab table. cleared his throat at us, making us look at him.

"This is detention , so I advise you to keep your mouth shut before I will be tempted to give you a whole month of detention," smirked at me arrogantly.

I glared angrily at him which he couldn't see because of my hood being up.

"Also, the school dress does not allow students to wear their hood up when they are inside the school building," he continued, that stupid smirk growing by the second.

I've been lucky enough that teacher's ignore my hood the whole day.

"But-," I tried to argue.

"Take your hood off. ."

Grinding my teeth, I slowly lowered my hood down. Glaring straight at , I saw the smugness in his face falter a bit when he looked at my beat up face. I turned my face to the side when I heard Stiles gasp.

"Whoa, dude, what happened to your face?!" He exclaimed to me curiously.

Stiles shrinked under my harsh glare that I directed under him.

"I fell," I snapped sarcastically, before I faced the window so I won't be questioned for anything.

It's late night and instead of being at home and doing my homework like a normal teenager, I was at work, working all night. All I have to do here, is stack boxes in a 12-wheeler truck, make sure everything is secure in the trucks so they won't fall during the ride, and then check them off. It's mostly just moving heavy boxes in the trucks. They pay me $8.50 per hour, so it pays good. My other job is being a waiter in small restaurant in Beacon Hills which I got fired because I was late for work as I was held up in detention.

It was probably about 11:00 PM and I still have like another hour left before my shift is over. The temperature dropped drastically at night but doing all of the heavy lifting, I started to sweat. I've taken off my Levi brown jacket and rolled up the sleeves of my grey hoodie. I was listening to music through a cheap pair of headphones and a battery handheld radio in my pocket, listening to the Rock station. I grunted, as I lifted two heavy brown boxes, jumping in the back of the truck, and stacking them up. After making sure everything is secure, I grabbed the back of the truck door's, shutting it closed. I locked it and banged my fist on the truck, signaling for the driver that everything is loaded and ready to go. The driver honked at me before driving off. I sighed tiredly, rubbing my hands together and rolling my shoulders, as I checked off the truck on the clipboard. Getting ready to stuff another truck, I was stop by my boss, Rick.

"Hey, kid, I need to talk to you," Rick told me.

Rick is a skinny man, with glasses, a beard, and thinning white hair. He is probably about in his late 50's and he's kinda a dick but he is paying me so I force myself to control my anger around him. I took my headphones out of my ears and let it hang around my neck.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"I heard that you got arrested again yesterday. Is that true?"

"...Yes" I sighed, not liking where this is going.

"Listen here kid. I warned you about this. I told you not get in trouble with the cops but you did anyways. I can't have someone like you, ruining my business."

"What are you saying?" I asked him angrily but I already knew what he is going to do.

"Sorry kid but I have to let you go. You're fired", he told me, not even sounding apologetic before turning around and walking off.

Dread burned through my soul. I ran after him and faced him.

"You can't fire me! I need this job!" I pleaded him.

"Sorry kid," he said, not even looking at me and instead looks down at his clipboard.

That just made me even more mad.

"No! You're not sorry. Just give me another chance here! Please?!"

Rick stopped, sighing a bit annoyance.

"I already gave you multiple chances, kid. I'm sorry but you're fired. Don't come here tomorrow. If you do, I will call the Sheriff on you and will press charges," he threaten me before walking off.

I stared angrily at his retreating not even bothering to stop him, as he went back inside his building. I started to breath heavily in anger. I grabbed my battery radio and threw it out at a concrete wall next to me, shouting out in anger. I watched angrily as the radio broke into million pieces. I took deep breaths, as I tried to control my rage. I slowly walked up to the broken radio and picked up the pieces, stuffing it in my jacket. I went to grab my backpack, stuffing the broken pieces in it, my brown jacket, zipping the bag up. Slinging the strap over my shoulder, I walked out of this place.

I walk down the vacant street, keeping my head down. Today just gotta be the worst day for me. I just want to pick up Katherine from Erica's place, take her home, take a shower, and go to sleep. I will need to find another job soon tomorrow after school. I sighed, as my stomach grumbled for food. I haven't ate anything since lunch and that was like 11 hours ago. Ignoring my hunger, I sat on the bus stop bench. I looked up at the night sky, the moon shining down at me. I closed my eyes tiredly, plopping my elbows on my knees, and burying my face in my hands.

"Rough night?" A male voice said, startling me.

I jumped a bit at the sudden sound causing the person to chuckle. I looked up and saw a guy, his hands in his pocket, looking all casual. He looks to be about 21-22 years old. Tall, build, black spiked up hair, green eyes, a bit of stubble on his face, leather jacket, black clothes, and a confident smirk on his face. His eyes though, they look broken, bitter, like a soldier who just came back from war. He has this vibe, that makes me feel uneasy about him. My instincts are telling me that this guy is dangerous, sending warning alarms in my head. I just kept my guard up if he does anything weird. He looks familiar though.

"Rough day," I corrected him.

"Why is a teenager doing out here late at night? Shouldn't you be at home or at a party?" The guy questioned me.

"That's none of you business," I snapped at him.

"Let me take a guess here. You were at work but just got fired. Teeanger out this late, probably needed some cash so you work this late at night. By the worn out outfit, I would say you don't have much money though. Sitting out here alone, middle of the night, and your parents didn't even pick you up, so you're taking the bus. By the wounds on your face, I would say that someone beat you up. School fight? Or a parent?" He questioned me.

I clenched my fists together. I think he sense my anger because I saw his smirk grew bigger.

"All of the stuff I just said, are true, aren't they?"

"Why do you care? I don't even know you," I snapped at him.

The guy didn't seem that affected by my anger towards him.

"What would you say, if I told you that things could get better?"

"I would say, that what drugs are you on?" I told him sarcastically.

He didn't seem to like my sarcastic remark one bit.

"No drugs. You would become faster. Stronger. Better than ever. You would be powerful. You can fight back," he continued.

"How?" I asked him in curiosity not in interest.

He looked me in the eye and something happened that made me jump and fall off the bench. His eyes, they changed color. It when from his normal eyes to blood red eyes. I crawled back away from him, panicking. He blinked and his eyes went back to normal.

"Wh-what are you?" I stuttered.

"Something that can make you powerful and change your life," he told me.

"I-I don't want power," I told him truthfully.

I shrinked back when he took a step towards me.

"Say it again. Slowly," he demanded me.

I gulped, as I stared at him a bit scared.

" ' .Power," I told him through gritted teeth.

His face was scrunched up in concentration, like he was listening to something. I watched his face, as it went from concentration into confusion. My head snapped to the road as the local bus came into view, coming towards our way. I quickly stood up and brushed the dirt off of me, grabbing my backpack tightly in my hands.

"L-look. I don't know what you are but I swear I won't tell anybody. And I don't want your offer. I'll keep quiet about it. J-Just leave me alone," I told him as the bus halted right in front of us, the door opening.

I started to walk up the steps in the bus but the guy said something that made me hesitate.

"You can protect your little sister, Katherine right?"

I turned around, facing him.

"How did y-," he cut me off.

"You can protect her, Andrew. With you being stronger, faster, powerful, nobody can harm her, not even your father. You can protect her from anyone. And anything."

I stood there, debating my options.

"Hey, kid! I don't got all day!" The bus driver yelled at me.

I slowly looked back and forth between the bus driver and the guy. I then slowly descended off the steps and off the bus. I watched the doors closed in my face before driving off. I turned towards the guy, to see him smirking again. He motioned his head towards a black Camaro that I just finally noticed.

"I'll explain it to you more while we pick up your sister," he told me, already walking to his car.

I quickly jogged to the car. Before we could get inside his car, I stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wh-who are you? What are you? And how do you know my sister and I name's?" I questioned him.

He looked up at me, his eyes glowing red again.

"I'm Derek Hale, and I'm an alpha," he told me, his voice changing from normal, to deep, powerful, and inhuman. "Get in."

**Please vote, comment, follow. or even all the above. I can't wait until I get this story to season 3a and b. You guys will love it. Thx for reading.**


	4. Chapter 2: Omega Part 1

**3rd POV**

Andrew opened the front door of his trailer, stumbling a bit as he went inside. He is deathly pale, cold sweat beaded on his forehead, and his face twisted in pain as he walked. He was holding his side tightly as he made his way down the trailer. He leaned on the doorway of his room, watching his little sister who is asleep on the mattress. Andrew winced in pain, making his way to the restroom. He quickly stripped out of his clothes, not glancing at the mirror. He turned the hot water on and went under the shower. Andrew leaned his head back in relaxation, his eyes closed, as he remember his conversation with Derek Hale.

_The black Camaro parked at the front of the trailer. Derek cut the engine off, silence blanket inside the car. Andrew twisted around his car seat, a small smile on his lips, as he watched his baby sister sleep at the back seat, sucking her thumb. When he came to Erica's house, she was already fast asleep. Andrew turned back around, facing forward. Derek has explained everything to him. About werewolves. Hunters. The bite. Kate. Allison. Jackson. Lydia. Peter. McCall and Stilinski. Everything._

_"So this bite, it may or may not work if my body doesn't reject it?" Andrew asked him._

_"Yes," was Derek only response._

_"And if it does work, if my body accepts the bite, I become a werewolf. I would become stronger, faster, and be able to protect her?" Andrew asked, glancing at his sister on the rear mirror._

_"But it won't be easy," Derek sighed._

_"Nothing ever is," Andrew muttered_

_"I will have to teach you how to control the shift, especially on a full moon so you won't kill anyone. I'll train you, so you will have full control."_

_Andrew nodded in understanding._

_"There are also hunters, that will try to kill me. Will they be after my sister too?" Andrew asked him warily._

_"Some of them will. The others won't. They have a code. 'We hunt those, who hunt us.' Some do and don't follow it," Derek told Andrew truthfully._

_Andrew has a hard look on his face, thinking and weighing his options._

_"But if you accept it, you will be part of my pack. I will protect you and your sister because you're in my pack. Our pack will look after each other. You won't be alone anymore," Derek continued._

_Andrew didn't miss how Derek already said OUR pack but he ignored it._

_"But you don't have one though. I will be the first person that you changed and you're going to turn more teenagers?"_

_"Essentially."_

Andrew face scrunched up in pain, looking down in the shower. He watched as the water turned red, going down the drain. Andrew was breathing heavily, trying to get oxygen in his lungs. He tried to ignore the stinging pain on his side, the water soothing the pain a bit.

_It was very quiet between Derek and Andrew, as Andrew think through his options. Derek started to get impatient._

_"Andrew. The bite. It's a gift," Derek told Andrew._

_Andrew finally faced Derek, his mind already made up._

_"If the bite doesn't work, I want you to swear to me to not leave my sister here with my parents. Take care of her. Like pack," Andrew told Derek very serious._

_Derek nodded his head._

_"I swear."_

_Andrew nodded his head._

_"I want it. I want the bite. I'll do it for her," Andrew said, glancing back at the sleeping form of Katherine._

_Andrew turned back to Derek and saw his eyes already changed red. The last thing he saw? Red eyes and canines. Last thing he felt? Excruciating pain._

Andrew fumbled turning the water off, wrapping a towel around his waist. Andrew stumble a bit on his feet but he steady himself by holding onto the bathroom sink. Andrew, raising a shaky hand, wiped the fog off on the mirror. Andrew stared intently at his reflection. His hair is matted down. Droplets of water run down his skin. Eyes wide, alerted. Andrew eyes went down from his face, chest, and down to his side. Shaky fingers, traced the sore skin around the bite. The bite that is going to change his life forever.

**Andrew POV**

My eyes snapped wide open when I was woken up in the morning, my body shooting up from the floor. I closed my eyes tightly, my hands covering my ears as the alarm blared in the room. The alarm sounded like it was connected to a stereo, volume full blast, and blaring right in my ear drums. I clenched my teeth painfully and I wouldn't be surprise if my ears were bleeding. Reaching for the cord of the alarm, I yanked it out of the power outlet. I sighed in relief as the noise finally went away. Hearing movements to my side, I turned my head, and watch as Katherine stir in her sleep but kept her eyes closed.

Flashback from last night hit me full blast and I quickly lifted my shirt up. My fingers touched the smooth skin, where there was a huge bite mark before. The bite mark, it was gone. It healed. A small smile tugged on the corner of my lips, chuckling quietly under my breath. I looked at my hands, imagining them having claws. I feel like a new person. A better me. With a slight jump in my step, I went to the bathroom and did my morning routine. Changing into a pair of worn out ripped jeans, worn out gold hiking boots, and a old plain grey long sleeve shirt, I brushed my teeth. Splashing water on my face, I did a double take as I finally took a look at myself in the mirror. The black eye, bruises, cuts, any trace of Bill hits, were all gone. Just like the bite, it healed. Touching softly my face with the tips of my fingers, I couldn't stop the large smile that crept on my face this time, breathing out a low laugh under my breath.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed to our room, to wake up Katherine. Quietly walking in, I squatted down and started to shake her shoulders awake. She mumbled jumble of words before slowing opening her eyes open. A sleepy smile appeared on her lips, her eyes brightening when she saw me.

"Morning Kit-Kat," I said softly, running my hand through her auburn curls.

"Morning Andy," she yawned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her fisted hands.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up easily in my arms. Resting her head on the crook of my neck, I carried her to our small kitchen. Halfway making through the kitchen, I stopped in my tracks, as a horrible smell punched me straight in the face. When I was growing up, I got use to the smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and other foul smells. Now, it seems that the stench has increased 10X than normal. I scrunched up my nose, held back the vile that wanted to come out, and made a noise in disgust. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes is so strong, that it was making my head dizzy. I quickly set Katherine in one of the chairs and started to make breakfast with anything that we have left.

I breathed through my mouth, when the smell of garbage and the spoiled milk in the fridge almost made me gag. My mood decreased a bit, when there was practically nothing in the fridge, just food that are out of date. Sighing, I looked through the cupboards and was surprised to see a box of of strawberry Pop-Tarts. My mom probably got these from the gas station, as Bill will never buy anything unless it's beer or cigarettes. I grabbed two and offered one to Katherine. She quickly chewed on the pop-tart, her eyes watching me as I make grilled cheese for lunch using the last pieces of stale bread and cheese that we have.

"Andy?" Katherine said quietly.

"Yeah?" I said, not taking my eyes off from the pan.

"You're black eye is missing," she stated at me, tilting her head to the side with a questioning look.

I was frozen in shock that she notice the hits were gone, that I accidently burned my hand on the frying pan. Hissing in pain, I recoiled, and shoved my hand in the sink, turning the water on. Letting out a string of cuss words under my breath, I assured Katherine that I was alright and ceased her slight panic. Turning the faucet off, I gently dried my hand off, and took a look at the burn. My eyes widen when I saw the pink burnt mark slowly fading away right before my eyes. It started to heal until new skin replaced my burned skin. Staring at my hand in fascination, I hid it behind my back before Katherine could see it.

"Don't worry Katherine. Just gotta put a bandage on and it's all good," I reassured, giving her a smile as I put our lunch in our backpacks.

Lucky for me, Katherine didn't question me more about my healed black eye. Katherine quickly changed, brushed her hair, and teeth. I helped her put on her coat, and colorful beanie. Putting on my jacket, coat, grabbing my backpack, and keys, I grabbed Kit-Kat hand and out to the cold morning air. Right before we could leave the park, my new heighten hearing heard soft footsteps and a growl behind me. By unknown instinct, I pushed Katherine behind me, got in a fighting position, and bared my teeth. My eyes landed on Buster, the one that is growling. Realizing what I am doing, I blinked a couple times, shake my head, and straighten back to normal.

"Buster?" I said in a wary tone, as Buster continues to growl at me.

I took a step forward but quickly took a step back as he gave me a loud bark. I heard Katherine squeak in fright, clutching to my pants tightly. Buster never acted like this. He will never growl or even bark at Katherine and I. Almost as sensing my little sister fear growing, I lifted her up, placed her on my shoulders, and walked away from the boxer.

"Andy, why did Buster do that?" Katherine asked me in her usual small voice.

"I don't know Kit-Kat," I told her truthfully.

A million thoughts ran through my head but I quickly relaxed when Katherine started to mess with my hair. Her small fingers ran through my messy hair, giggling as I spin her around in circles on top of my shoulders. The whole walk to Katherine school, I joked and played around her, acting free for a while until I have to go back to reality. Stopping in front of Katherine school, I squatted down and let her slide off my back. I adjusted her beanie and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"OK, be good, you got it?" I told her seriously but also in a playful manner.

She nodded her head, her curls bouncing causing me to smile.

"Alright. And once you get out of school, I am going to pick you up so you will be stuck with me after school," I poked her on the nose, causing her to giggle.

She gave me a huge hug.

"Love you Andy," she whispered on my chest.

"I love you too, Kit-Kat," I told her softly, tightening my grip.

After a few seconds, I let her go and watched her run inside the building. Turning around, I was about to take my usual shortcut run, when a familiar black Camaro stopped in front of me. I flinched a bit, as the tires squealed loudly. The window rolled down and Derek's face popped out, with a pair of sunglasses on his face and a scowl.

"Derek?"

"Get in," he demanded me.

Ignoring his order, I leaned forward a bit.

"What the hell? We're you following me?" I questioned him.

"Get in the car, Andrew. Now," he demanded me more fiercer than the first.

Rolling my eyes, I walked around the car, and got in the. Right when I shut the door, we were speeding off.

"Have you notice any changes?" Derek questioned me, keeping his eyes train on the road.

"Yeah and it's not puberty," I tried to joke but Derek didn't find my joke very amusing.

Coughing a bit in awkwardness, I fiddle with my hands.

"Where are we going? Because I got school, in like, less than fifteen minutes," I asked him.

"You're not going to school today. We're starting your training a bit early."

"Training?"

"Yes, training. I have to teach you everything that I know in a short minimum of time."

"Why?"

"Because the full moon is in a couple days and you will have to learn control, so you won't be ripping people apart from your blood lust," he told me bluntly.

I clenched my jaw and gulped quietly at the thought of killing anybody or anything. A shiver runs down my spine in a mixture of fear and nervousness.

"You will be fine, Andrew. You're with me now. You're part of my pack now," Derek reassured me.

We drove far away from public's eye to an abandon Beacon Hills Railroad department. It was littered with old, rusty, and abandoned subway train cars. The hollow train station provided huge space to move around and I guess to do some werewolf training. It has concrete and steel walls, supported by dozens of steel beams. The floor was made of concrete, littered with dust. They were crates, tires, tables, and some other junk that have been pushed away to allow a huge space in the middle. Lights were hanged on the ceiling, lighting the dark room. I walked down the steps, following behind Derek.

"Almost every hunter are swarming around my house 24/7, so this is just temporary until I find another place to crash," Derek told me, not even turning around to face me as he toss his leather jacket aside, leaving him in a black wife-beater.

I just stood there awkwardly, craning my head around, taking a look of this place. It wasn't much but I will admit that it is better here than the beat up a trailer that I call a home. I dropped my backpack on top of a dusty table, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"So, what exactly are you going to train me?" I asked him, opening a trunk that was filled with chains and a metal headset, with screws around it.

I winced a bit, when I saw dried up blood on the screws, having an idea where this does and goes. Tracing the triskele symbol with my finger, I notice that Derek hasn't answered my question or say anything at all. Twisting around, I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Derek?" I said out loud, my eyes scanning around the place as I placed the chains back in the trunk, closing it.

"Derek?" I said louder this time, turning around in circles.

Right when I thought that Derek just ditched me in this place, I was kicked hard behind my back, soaring through the air, and crashing against a steel beam. Landing to the ground with a loud _Thud_, the air escaping from my lungs. I looked up and saw Derek looking down at me, with an unimpressed look on his face. I could hear my heart beat rapidly through my ears, the blood rushing to my face in rage as I glared at Derek in anger.

"What the hell was that for?!" I exclaimed at him, supporting myself up using the steel beam.

"You weren't using your senses. You're guard was down and the next thing you know, you are going to be stabbed a million times with wolfbane arrows," he lectured me.

But I was way too angry to listen to him. Erica has always told me that I have the worst anger issues than I.E.D kid. Now, I could feel that anger increase 10X more than normal. My chest rumbled, going up to my throat, and out of my lips, giving out an inhuman growl. My teeth ached painfully, my eyes burned but I ignored it, way too blinded in anger to feel the pain. Vision turning red, I sprinted towards Derek, full intent to majorly hurt him. Right when I got close to him, I swung my fist at his face but Derek easily caught my arm, punching me in the ribs. I twisted around, going under his arm, freeing myself from his grip, and kicked him behind his back. Derek staggered forward by the force. My chest heaved up and down, adrenaline rushing through my veins. I looked down at my hands and my jaw dropped when I saw claws, where my fingernails use to be. I licked my teeth, only for me to recoil a bit when my tongue touched my sharp fangs that grew out of my mouth.

I was snapped out of my observations when a powerful growl came out from Derek. His features was different. There was muscles right between his eyebrows. Fangs came out from his mouth. Ears pointed at the tip. Hair grew from his cheeks, going well with the scruff that he has. And his usual eyes were replaced by blood red eyes. I wonder if I looked like that.

"Not bad but also not good either," Derek growled.

I growled back in response, my anger rising more. We circled each other for a few seconds before we both charged at each other. I tried to strike him at his chest with my claws but Derek again grabbed my arm. This time, he twisted my arm behind my back, using his other arm to wrap around my neck in a choke hold. I struggled under his hold but he was stronger than me.

"Don't let the anger control you. You let the anger control you, you will lose control of yourself and will let the beast out that is inside of you. You will get people around you hurt or even worse, killed," Derek growled in my ear.

"I don't want to kill anybody," I told him angrily through my fangs.

"Then. Don't. Get. Angry," he told me, shoving me to the ground.

I landed flat on my stomach, some of the dust that was on the ground puffed around me. I slowly started to get up, my body aching in pain. Before I even had a chance to get back on my own two feet, Derek kicked me in the ribs. I flopped to the ground again, my face scrunched up in pain, placing a hand on my ribs. I rolled onto my back, my eyes looking up at Derek.

"You gotta be quicker than that. You think the hunters are going to give you a five minute break for you to catch your breath? No. They will catch you, torture you, and kill you if you're not quick on your feet."

"I'm trying," I rasped out.

Derek squat down and got close to my face. By reflex, I flinched back.

"You think the Argents will go easy on you? I am not only teaching you how to take control but I am teaching you how to survive. Now, GET UP!" He yelled at me.

Clenching my teeth, I started to get up, ignoring the pain. Derek stood straight up, walking a couple feet away from me. I slowly lifted my head up and I opened my mouth, giving out a loud roar that it shook me to the core, before I charged towards Derek. We started round three. Like before, I raised my claws ready to strike him but I quickly changed tactics, baseball sliding between Derek legs and clawing at Derek's ankles. Derek, totally not prepare for that, buckle onto his knees. I flipped back onto my feet, charging again at Derek. But Derek recovered faster than I thought he would as he got back to his feet, turned around, and grabbed me by the throat. I choked and clawed at his arms, as he lifted me up on my feet but he didn't seemed affected by it. He slammed me against a subway train car, my head banging against metal. He repeatedly slammed me against the cart. Right when I was about to pass out, he finally let go. I slumped against the cart, my vision a bit blurry, and breathing heavily. I trickle of blood dripped down from my head to my chin. My hair clinged to my forehead, sweat drenching my shirt. My head rolled to the side, facing a broken mirror. I looked at my reflection and I couldn't help but stare. My brown eyes were now a bright amber golden color. Large canine fangs sprouted out of my mouth. I closed my eyes and opening them again, trying to change back to normal. After multiple times, I couldn't change back. I started to get frustrated each time I failed. I jumped a bit when someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a normal Derek. No fangs or blood red eyes.

"Stay calm," he demanded me.

"I can't," I snapped at him.

I watched him grab my left arm with hands. Without a second thought, he sinks his claws into my skin, drawing blood. Through clenched teeth, I screamed out in pain. I watched my blood drip down my arm, coating Derek's hands, and staining the floor. Tightening the grip a bit, he let go of my arm. I cradle my arm to my chest, glaring at Derek.

"Why did you do that for?!" I yelled at him.

"Pain makes you human," he told me, as he grabbed a broken shard mirror and faced it towards my face.

I looked at the mirror and was shocked to see that my eyes went back to normal and I no longer have fangs. I looked down at my hands and saw that my claws were gone.

"That anger is gonna make you stronger but it is also going to make you weak if you don't control it," Derek told me as he handed me a bottle of water.

I didn't say anything, drinking a half of the water within one gulp.

"How come I don't have the same eye color as you?" I asked him, trying to break the silence.

"Red eyes symbolize the power of an Alpha. Gold means Beta."

"Beta?"

"Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alpha is the most powerful and dangerous out of the rest of the werewolves. Next is the Beta's. Those are werewolves that have an Alpha to lead them. Then there's the Omega's. The Lone Wolf. They are the weakest and they don't have a pack."

"The strength the numbers," I said.

Derek shook his head.

"Yes but it's more than that. We physically become stronger by being in a pack."

"Even you. That's why you want to create more werewolves. New Beta's, like me?" I stated more than asked.

His silence answered my question.

"So does that make McCall an Omega then?"

"Yes."

"And Whittemore is a werewolf too?" I asked, not even bothering to hide the venom when I said Whittemore

"Yes."

"What, what about Lydia? What is going to happen to her?" I asked him.

That silenced him a bit. You could see that he was a bit troubled by this question.

"She was attacked on the field by Peter Hale, when he was still an Alpha. Is she going to change into one of us?" I questioned him.

"I don't know," he grumbled. "She was scratched, not bitten. She could change if the claws went deep enough but it's very rare. Possibility is that she is gonna stay human."

I nodded at that, finally able to stand on my feet.

"Enough questions. Let's get back to training," Derek order me, getting into a fighting stance and his eyes flashed red.

Training with Derek the whole day was pure torture. My muscles were sore, I was covered in bruises before they healed, and I could barely stand on my own two feet. Training ended when I had to pick up Katherine from school. I had direct orders from Derek that I have to keep low and to stay away from McCall, Stilinski, and Argent, which won't be too difficult since I am a nobody in school. Right when I picked up Katherine from school, we spent the whole day at the park, eating at a cheap diner for dinner. I purposely made sure that we came home late so Katherine doesn't have to see our parents drinking. Also, I wanted to spend more time with Katherine.

I helped Katherine with her homework, set up her a bath, and changed her into her PJ's. When I made sure she fell asleep, I washed away the sweat on me and put on a pair of sweats and an old shirt. I sighed in relief when I felt my muscles relax, as I lay down on the bedroom floor. Closing my eyes, I welcome the land of sleep.

_I was running in the woods. I felt so free as I weaved with ease through the trees. I was going inhumanly possible, going faster by the second. I found myself giving out a gleeful chuckle, the cold air brushing against my skin. I had no control over my body, it was like someone else was controlling it. I kept on running and running, never stopping to rest. My claws were out, eyes gold standing out in the dark, and fangs out._

_Suddenly, pain shot through my shoulder. I quickly halted, stumbling on my feet. Another feeling of pain shot through me, this time from my leg. I looked behind me and I was horrified to see that there was arrows sticking out from my body. I quickly ripped them out, so my wounds will heal faster, something Derek has told me. With quick reflex I turned around, catching an arrow in midair with my own hand, a centimeter away from stabbing me right in between my eyes. With shaky hands, I dropped the arrow and ran for my life. I dodged arrows from left and right but there were a few lucky ones that did get me. It was to the point that I landed way too many blows, that the arrows were slowing me down. With the last arrow stabbing me right behind my knee, I crumpled to the ground on my knees. My heightened senses picked up quick and light footsteps coming towards me from behind. I turned around and shock will be a complete understatement at what I saw who it is. Allison Argent. But she was different. She is wearing all black, hunting gear to be precise. Her face had an emotionless mask in it. And her eyes were cold and held anger. She wielded a bow like she has used it her whole life._

_She loaded her bow again with an arrow, aimed right at my heart, and released it. With a newfound of energy, I sliced the arrow in half using my claws easily like it was butter. Allison looked at the sliced arrow that clattered on the ground with shock. A loud growl rumbled through my chest, in a threatening matter. I slowly got back up on my feet, removing the arrows off of my body without even flinching. Allison quickly fired another arrow but this time I caught it, snapping it in my own hands. I stalked towards her like a predator, easily dodging the arrows that fired my way. Right when I was close enough, I grabbed her bow, and broke it with my own hands. I smirked when fear flashed across her face._

_Next thing I know, the scene changed. I was inside an old burnt down building. Everything was destroyed and it seems no one has stepped inside this place in ages. I heard a soft whimpering sound and I took a step back at what I saw in front of me. Allison Argent was being held by a man that seemed like he was set on fire. The man skin was raw red, blister, and some parts of his skin were black._

_"Kill her. Do it", the man urged me, restraining Allison._

_I gulped when I saw Allison eyes pleading me to save her. A second ago, she wouldn't bat an eye to kill me now she wants me to save her life. Allison whimpered more, causing the man to shout at her._

_"Come on Andrew. Kill her. Let the beast out. Set free the monster from it's cage. DO IT!" He yelled at me._

_I shook my head, not wanting to. Without my own free will though, my feet slowly started to walk forward towards them. By now, tears stream down Allison face. I tried to stop but I didn't have control over my own body. Standing right in front of them, I slowly raise my claws up. I stopped, hesitating._

_"KILL HER. CLAW HER THROAT OUT", he shouted, his voice bouncing around the room, echoing in my ears, sounding demonic._

_Without even thinking, my claw came down, slashing Allison throat open. Allison looked up at me in shock, gurgling her last breath before slumping to the ground, dead. But I didn't stopped there. I repeatedly started to slash and claw all over her body until you could barely recognize her. A pool of blood surrounded us. Blood was splattered all over my face, my hands coated with crimson red. My chest heaved up and down. I tilted my head back, letting out a loud, powerful roar that shook the whole house. I didn't notice my eyes changing color. Instead of amber, they changed into an electric blue color._

My eyes snapped open, as an ear-piercing, bloody scream ringed in my ears. It lasted for hours but it was actually seconds before the scream finally stopped. I was breathing hard, covered in cold sweat. I have also managed to make my claws come out in my sleep but I didn't pay attention to that. I was mostly focus on that scream. It was familiar.

"Lydia," I whispered in the dark.

Not even thinking twice, I quickly got up, put on a hoodie, slid on my boots, and ran outside to the cold air. I didn't know where I was going, I just went on with my instincts. I ran straight into the woods, jumping over fallen trees. I ran faster than I have ever ran before, leaves crunching under my shoes. My heart beated loudly through my chest. My eyes tingled, changing to amber as my claws and fangs came out. I ran for minutes, having no idea where I was going. All of a sudden, something tackled me to the ground. We rolled a couple times before the person pinned me to the ground. I growled in anger, snapping my teeth at that person, my eyes flashing bright gold. All of a sudden, the person roared at my face causing me to stop growling. It was Derek who was pinning me. My eyes changing back to normal, we both looked at each other in confusion.

"Derek?"

"Andrew?"

We said each others names at the same time. Derek face quickly change from confusion to anger. He roughly shook me, flashing his red eyes at me.

"What the hell are you doing here? You know it's dangerous to be out here where hunters are roaming around," he scowled at me.

"You heard it, didn't you? You heard Lydia scream because I did too," I told him, ignoring his questions.

Right before Derek could yell at me, we froze when we heard weird growling noise. We both quickly got up from the ground. Derek turned towards me.

"Follow me and don't get lost," he ordered me.

I nodded my head and we both sprinted to the direction where the noise was coming from. Soon the trees started to look familiar and that's when I saw the sign, that I knew why this place looked familiar. We were at Beacon Hills Cemetery. Also where Isaac works at. Picking up my pace, Derek quickly grabbed the back of my hoodie, and hid us behind a tombstone. Before words could escape my mouth, Derek glared at me, shutting my mouth shut. A machine was digging up a hole, with Isaac controlling it. We watched as something tackled the machine to the ground, with Isaac falling to the ground. The sound of glass breaking echoed in the air. I was about ready to go help Isaac but Derek still had a grip on my hoodie. Somebody jumped over the machine and going towards a casket, ripping and clawing at something. The only thing you could hear is growls and claw marks hitting something solid.

Derek finally let me go and we both ran towards the creature. Standing in front of the creature, I gave out a threatening growl, my eyes flashed amber. The person whimpered like a dog, as it was scared from both Derek and I presence. I could barely see the person face, as it was covered in dirt and grime, and the person scent is covered with the smell of garbage. Derek stepped in and gave out this powerful roar, causing even me too flinch. The person whimpered again before running back to the woods. I was about to sprint after him but Derek stopped me.

"I'll go after him while you stay. I think you're friend needs a hand," Derek order me before sprinting after the person.

Nodding my head, I didn't hesitate by digging my claws into my palms. Grunting in pain, I could feel myself shifting back to human. Breathing a bit heavily, I shakily wiped my own blood off on my pants. I walked up to the falling machine. I hesitated at first because I probably won't be able to lift this up, but I gotta try for Isaac. Getting a good grip on the machine, I was surprised by how easily I lifted the machine that was blocking the dig up hole, onto the grass. I walked to the edge of the hole, looking down at Isaac who looks freakin spooked out of his mind.

"Hi Isaac. Too late to get that night shift?" I asked him awkwardly_._


End file.
